


Услуга за услугу

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Kingdom Come: Deliverance (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Blow Jobs, Class Differences, Closeted Character, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Power Imbalance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: Индро крайне недогадлив, когда речь заходит о том, что приемлемо в знатных кругах, а что − нет. Пан Ян Птачек бесстыдно этим пользуется, прикрываясь возвращением услуги за услугу.





	Услуга за услугу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Repaying A Favour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129622) by [ginwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginwrites/pseuds/ginwrites). 



> **От автора:**
> 
>  
> 
> События разворачиваются после охоты. Вдохновлено их всамделишным, каноничным посещением купален, в реальность которого мне до сих пор с трудом верится.
> 
> Я обнаружила, что по каким-то причинам играю в KCD до смешного много и не могу выкинуть этих двоих из головы, так что вот. Лично я считаю, что мне не удалось в полной мере передать самодовольство Яна Птачека. Это прежде всего порнушка, если только я не соберусь прописать все хэдканоны, которые вокруг меня вьются. Надеюсь, вы, один из тех трех человек, кто по чистой случайности набрел на этот тэг, получите удовольствие!

− Ты спас мне жизнь, забыл?

− И в _каком_ месте это − оплата долга?

− Не будь таким неблагодарным. Ты не в том положении, чтобы торговаться, кузнечий сын.

− Знаете, если вам и впрямь приспичило оказать мне услугу, можете сперва научиться называть меня «Индро». − Юный пан Птачек с вызовом поднял бровь, пока Индро не добавил торопливо: − ...мой господин.

− Уже лучше, − пан елейно улыбнулся, явно удовлетворенный этим крошечным жестом подчинения. − А теперь сделай, наконец, как велено.

Когда Индро, смиренно вздохнув и пожав плечами, все-таки зашел в панские покои, взгляд его упал на здоровенную деревянную бадью, которая стояла у потрескивающего огня. И хотя времени прошло уже порядочно с момента, как он оставил позади свой скромный быт в Скалице, − к лучшему или нет, − ему по-прежнему внушала трепет та невообразимая роскошь, в которой жила знать. Над большой бадьей поднимался полупрозрачный пар, означавший, что внимательный слуга нагрел и налил воду совсем недавно. Без сомнения, скоро она остынет, что по крайней мере частично объясняло срочность, с которой пан Птачек завел его внутрь и затворил тяжелую, с тиснением дверь. Едва это сделав, он продолжил вещать в обычной своей насмешливой манере, надменно оглядывая Индро с ног до головы.

− Если выполнишь, что было сказано, _Индро_ , − имя его он произнес с подчеркнутым нажимом, − тогда всё закончится в мгновение ока и ты сможешь вернуться к своим... ну, чем там целыми днями занимаются крестьяне.

Слова сопроводил пренебрежительный взмах рукой. Одного этого было достаточно, чтобы кровь у Индро вскипела, но он прикусил губу, размышляя, что бы подумал пан Радциг, увидев его сейчас. Сдержанность его, однако, была не безграничной, и, не устояв, он дерзковато ответил:

− Что именно закончится? Уж точно вы меня позвали не за вашим купанием наблюдать, пан.

Вспыльчивость Птачека никак себя не проявила; едва прицыкнув, он покачал головой и повернулся, чтобы лицезреть Индро, пришпилив к месту проницательным взглядом.

− О нет, как раз наоборот.

− Ч-чего? − забормотал Индро, до крайности ошеломленный.

Улыбка изогнула губы юного пана. Он казался довольным, как будто наслаждался замешательством своего подданного чуть _больше_ необходимого.

− Коль скоро в будущем мы начнем проводить вместе еще больше времени, непомерно _скучного_ для нас обоих, − Птачек прикрыл глаза и приподнял подбородок, придавая своим благородным чертам выражение многострадального мученичества, − нельзя допустить, чтобы ты расхаживал в _таком_ виде.

− В каком смысле? − потребовал Индро; возмущение сменило его озадаченность со скоростью перевернувшегося в воздухе гроша.

− Ну, для начала − эта твоя чудовищная одежда, которую ты так упорно таскаешь.

Уперев руки в бока, пан подошел к Индро, вынуждая его невольно отшагнуть назад. Он указал на подвергнутую критике зеленую рубаху и леггинсы, а затем с особенным презрением глянул на красный отрез ткани, который Индро носил вокруг шеи. Тот был изорван, если не сказать больше, и по меньшей мере чудо, что он не рассыпался в то же мгновение, когда пан Птачек зацепил его указательным пальцем и потащил вверх через голову. Он отбросил его, не удостоив более и взглядом, но Индро ощутил укол сожаления от расставания: пусть заношенный и заскорузлый от грязи, платок был предметом, который оставался с ним дольше, чем ему помнилось, − крошечное воспоминание о доме, куда ему больше никогда не вернуться. Конечно, Индро лучше бы три дня провел на позорном столбе, нежели признался в чем-то эдаком снобистскому пану, поэтому он снова попридержал язык, позволяя Птачеку болтать и дальше.

− Не говоря уже, − пан подался вперед, чуть склонив голову, чтобы сделать вдох, − об этом _запахе_.

Гримаса на его лице могла бы послужить для Индро предупреждением, но он всё равно опешил, когда пан опустил руки ему на плечи и спиной вперед толкнул к па́рящей бадье.

− Погодите! Да бога ж ради...!

Остановить Птачека было просто, поскольку руки Индро обросли мышцами от битв и конных поездок по окрестным лесам и полям, тогда как пан был изящнее и не привык к тем типам сражений, которые не включали в себя применение дорогущего меча или лука.

− Убери от меня свои лапы, кузнец! − возмутился Птачек.

Когда Индро подчинился, пан, высокомерно фыркнув, отстранился, будто испугавшись, что часть грязи с одежды простолюдина запачкает его собственное, куда более изысканное облачение. Проследив его взгляд, Индро вынужден был признать, что видок у него препаршивый. Несмотря на несколько действительно полезных элементов доспеха, добытых недавно с разбойника, которого Индро прирезал, когда полным ходом летел по слякоти и рыхлой грязи, брызгавшей во все стороны, одежда под ними всё равно умудрилась неимоверно изгваздаться. Он также знал, что на губе и под левым глазом у него наличествовала парочка порезов, которые он не успел привести в порядок, − всегда возникали дела более важные, более насущные. Может, юный пан и был в чем-то прав, в конце-то концов.

− Хотите, чтобы я ванну принял? Здесь? Я мог бы просто пойти в купальни...

Птачек отрывисто покачал головой.

− У меня тут лучшие удобства, которые только можно сыскать в этой части Праги. Только глупец от них откажется.

Тут Индро понял, что подходящих слов уже не найдет. У него появилось чувство, что какой бы аргумент он ни привел, пан Ян придумает способ его опровергнуть, поэтому он выпустил еще один смиренный вздох, вылез из рубашки и позволил ей небрежно упасть на пол. Затем, принявшись расстегивать штаны, он поднял глаза и обнаружил, что пан за ним наблюдает. По причинам, Индро непостижимым, ему сделалось до странности неловко. Птачек не отпускал комментариев и вроде бы вовсе не собирался ничего говорить; от едва ощутимого надменного взгляда Индро занервничал. Но он был упрямцем, и оттого желание поскорее раздеться только усилилось. Если это какая-то коварная проделка со стороны юного пана, чтобы его унизить или усыпить бдительность, то он ни за что не позволит ему испытать подобного удовольствия. Едва он оказался перед Яном без единого клочка одежды, решимость его пошатнулась самую малость. Вопреки всему Индро надеялся, что неловкость не отразилась у него на лице, хотя он и почувствовал, как по щекам расползается слабый румянец. Словно своим холодным, ясным взглядом пан оценивал его, а затем...

− Ну не стой ты столбом, парень! Я тебе тут не членом болтать приказал! − на лице Птачека появилось выражение сильнейшего веселья. − Полезай в бадью!

Сын кузнеца сделал, как было сказано, − живенько, надеясь скрыть красный оттенок щек, который теперь-то уж точно проявился. Обмакнутый в воду палец подтвердил, что она и в самом деле идеальной температуры. Почти досадно, подумал Индро, забравшись целиком и усевшись в теплую мыльную воду. Аромат у нее был цветочный, чуть ли не девчоночий, отчего он, не в силах сдержаться, поморщил нос. Неужели знать и правда купается в такой по-девичьи душистой пене, или всё это − тщательно продуманная шутка пана Птачека? Индро еще не разобрался. Упомянутый, конечно же, немедленно прицепился к гримасе его неудовольствия.

− Ну а теперь что? Вода, нагретая в моем собственном очаге, для тебя недостаточно хороша? − вопросил он, упираясь руками в бока, словно дитя, сметливое не по годам.

Индро быстро потряс головой. Сколь бы сильно Ян ни надоедал ему, Индро на самом деле вовсе не хотелось его оскорбить − и не только потому, что, как он знал, это дорого ему обойдется, разозли он пана _всерьез_.

− Нет, она... вполне. Я просто не ожидал, что она будет пахнуть так... так...

− Приятно?

− Эм...

− Это называется _мыло_ , Индро. Знаю, знаю... Область знаний для тебя просто _ошеломительная_.

Пан Птачек делал нажим через слово, как будто разговаривая с младенцем или слабослышащим. Индро, униженный, сложил обнаженные руки на груди, и как раз собирался должным образом парировать, когда пан без предупреждения начал раздеваться. Индро, застигнутый сим открытием врасплох, был вынужден захлопнуть разинувшийся рот, хотя как бы ни пытался, взгляд отвести так и не смог. Ян, очевидно, не спешил, будто дразнясь этим действом, которое по праву могло бы смутить и других, как смущало оно Индро, − и всё же было в движениях пана странное дуновение простоты, от которого беспокойство Индро несколько утихомирилось. Каждый предмет одежды, что он снимал с себя, оказывался еще более щегольским, чем предыдущий, и Индро это казалось полнейшей бессмыслицей. К чему спускать деньги на дорогие поддевки, которые никто кроме самого пана и случайных девиц никогда не увидит? Как по нему, так это ужасная трата казны впустую.

Наконец, ему пришлось отвести глаза, коль скоро он не хотел углядеть ничего пониже талии Птачека, а уж тем более быть уличенным в процессе. Он сдвинул ноги под пенной водой, чтобы освободить место пану, который без раздумий шагнул в бадью и опустился рядом, как если бы это само собой разумелось. С долгим блаженным вздохом Ян откинулся назад и закрыл глаза. Его, похоже, ничуть не волновало то, как соприкасаются их ноги, а вот Индро по этому поводу решительно беспокоился. Просто неправильно как-то двум мужчинам делить одну ванну, пусть и просторную, а особенно − двум мужчинам столь разных социальных статусов. Это было странно, как сцена из сновидения, и ничто из происходящего и близко не напоминало расплату за спасение пана Птачека.

− Вот это жизнь, а?

Вопрос, похоже, не требовал от Индро ответа. И вообще, когда пан Ян щелчком тонких пальцев вызвал предупредительного слугу, Индро ощутил, что может попросту раствориться в теплой воде, − никто и не заметит. Слуга торопливо добавил свеженагретой воды, отчего между Индро и паном заклубилось еще больше густого пара, а затем принес внушительный кувшин вина и щедро наполнил кубок для каждого. Ни разу в жизни Индро не пил вина из столь дорогого сосуда; он казался слишком уж ценным, чтобы пятнать его напитком, каким бы изысканным тот ни был.

− Скажи-ка мне, Индро, − осторожно обратился Ян, − как тебе нравится твой первый глоток роскоши?

− Не жалуюсь, − отозвался Индро уклончиво.

Почему-то в ответ на это Ян рассмеялся. Даже зная его вот уже несколько недель, Индро по-прежнему с трудом отличал его искренний смех от фальшивого.

− Пф! В мире крайне мало занятий, которым я могу предаваться вечно.

Теперь юный пан заговорил тоном великого философа, помавая кубком, который уже опустошил наполовину, и поглядывая на Индро, очевидно, в ожидании какого-то ответа. Слуга, который нервно бродил возле очага, воспринял это как сигнал исчезнуть и закрыл за собой дверь.

− А?

− Одно из них − жаловаться.

Оба засмеялись. Индро это застало врасплох, поэтому он быстро глотнул побольше вина. Пан Ян фыркнул.

− Ты его глушишь, как умирающий от жажды конь с пивоварни.

− О, _нижайше_ прошу прощения, пан. Я, конечно же, должен смаковать его, как вы.

Они вновь расхохотались, Ян весело запрокинул голову. А в голову Индро вдруг ударила ситуация, в которой они находились, − всё от тяжелого парфюмерного пара и роскошного вина до ребячливого, однако удивительно мелодичного смеха пана.

− Знаешь, Индро, а ты для крестьянина не такая уж и плохая компания, − внезапно обратился к нему пан, будто осознание это пришло к нему только-только.

− Даже _я_ бы с трудом углядел тут похвалу.

− Полагаю, мне особенно не с чем сравнивать, коль скоро я не часто бываю в столь заурядной компании.

− Еще хуже! − засмеялся Индро, а затем поспешно добавил: − ...мой господин.

Ян едва качнул головой и открыл было рот, словно собираясь обронить: «В этом нет нужды». На мгновение Индро почти поверил, что так он и скажет, − или, может, _понадеялся_ , что так он и скажет, − но потом Ян просто расхохотался, пожал плечом и глотнул еще вина.

− Раз уж ты пьешь, как конь, осмелюсь предположить, что и оснащен, как оный.

От той будничности, с какой Ян выразился, Индро чуть было не выплюнул вино обратно, однако сумел отшутиться:

− Что, не успели насмотреться, пока я лез в бадью?

− Проглядел, должно быть, − надулся Ян.

− Трудновато проглядеть такое, как по мне.

− Не скромник, значит?

− Мне нет резона им быть, пан, − дерзко усмехнулся Индро.

Такого рода разговор давался ему проще почему-то. Казалось, он снова дома, в Скалице, с Матеем и Фрицеком, непринужденно обменивается похабностями за кружечкой пива (или пятью). В глазах пана появился огонек, которого никогда не было в глазах его друзей, губы выгнулись в озорной манере, почти кошачьей, но, может, знатные господа имеют склонность вот так вот говорить о подобном? Если Индро что и выучил, попав в этот незнакомый мир знати, так это что даже самая обыденная болтовня могла быть покрыта слоями и слоями потаенных смыслов, которые по-прежнему оставались для него загадкой.

− Ну, тогда давай поглядим, − потребовал Ян, с вызовом вскинув брови.

Индро пренебрежительно махнул рукой.

− Вам придется напоить меня куда сильнее, мой господин.

Шутливая, дерзкая интонация, которая возвратила его мыслями к тем беззаботным, пьяным летним денькам, еще сохранялась в его голосе, но, на удивление, не в голосе пана Птачека. Он дернул подбородком в сторону Индро.

− Это была не просьба, _кузнечий сын_.

По тому, как пан вернулся к уничижительной форме обращения, Индро мог судить, что он совершенно серьезен. Индро фыркнул, чувствуя, как жар поднимается к щекам, хотя и неуверенный, от смущения то или гнева. В любом случае, он не мог позволить пану узнать истинную причину, посему резко поднялся, с напускной храбростью, − сколько удалось изобразить, − и развел руки в горделивом жесте. На секунду глаза Яна широко распахнулись, вбирая в себя всё, что было им предложено. Не то чтобы достоинство Индро не подвергалось похвале от женщин, с которыми он ложился, − и потому он не _слишком_ скромничал, − но наблюдать, как господин вроде Яна пожирает его взглядом с таким-то интересом − или, может, восторгом? − то был опыт совершенно иной.

− Увидели что-то себе по нраву? − нахально поинтересовался Индро, пытаясь скрыть необъяснимое волнение внизу живота.

Через мгновение он утратил дар речи, когда пан Ян Птачек встал на колени и положил ладони ему на бедра. Первым порывом Индро было податься назад − и вон из бадьи, которую они разделяли, но что-то вынудило его остаться, как если бы подошвы его голых ступней приклеились к месту. Ян поднял на него благодушный взгляд из-под на удивление длинных ресниц и облизал губы. Всё, что мог Индро сделать, − так это не рухнуть от неожиданности в мыльную воду. Он был не в состоянии отвести глаза от дворянина, чей взгляд теперь вновь опустился, чтобы полюбоваться немалой длиной Индро. Несмотря ни на что, Индро почувствовал, как от столь пристального изучения член прошивает судорогой. Истинная пытка. Каждая его частичка желала, чтобы пан вернулся к своей привычной ехидности и пренебрежительности и налил себе в кубок еще вина, и одновременно всё в нем жаждало совершить немыслимое и − прикоснуться. От одной подобной мысли Индро вспыхнул до самых кончиков ушей. Его, несомненно, повесят, выпотрошат и четвертуют за такие думы, не говоря уже о воплощении их в жизнь. На удачу, в данный момент от него, похоже, вовсе не требовалось никаких воплощений. Ян обернул ладонь вокруг его члена; каждое движение − мучительно медленное. Руки его были мягкими, без намека на мозоли, совершенно не похожие на руки служанок из корчмы или мельничьих дочерей, которых Индро когда-либо встречал. Уже только по одним таким рукам было ясно, что этот юноша, преклонившийся перед ним, ни дня в своей жизни не посвятил тяжелому труду, − хотя это и не помешало ему приняться за член так, словно он _в точности_ знал, что делать.

С губ Индро сорвался хриплый стон, когда он невольно подался бедрами вперед. Видя самодовольное выражение на лице у пана, он ожидал отчасти, что тот поддразнит его или даже сделает замечание, но Ян только придвинулся ближе, расплескивая па́рящую воду. Он прервал поглаживания, чтобы насладиться твореньем рук своих: теперь член Индро был тверд, как железный прут, и пульсировал, изнывая по прикосновениям, желая ощутить как можно больше изнеженной, избалованной кожи Яна. Распутно глянув на Индро, он наклонился и провел по самому кончику истекающего члена раскрытым ртом − один, два, три раза, прежде чем мелькнул влажный розовый язык и обвел головку по кругу.

Столь чувственное действо вытянуло из Индро задыхающийся стон, пальцы его вцепились в собственные бедра в попытке не позволить себе ухватить дворянина за высокородную голову и вытрахать хорошенько в рот. Эта пытка простиралась за границы всякой боли, но Индро был вынужден признать, что удовольствие, которое Ян получал, мучая его вот так, делало боль до странности сладкой.

Затем язык пана добрался от основания отвердевшего члена обратно к кончику. Оказавшись там, он наконец-то накрыл его губами, похоже, привыкая к ощущениям. Индро туманно подумал, занимался ли Ян подобным раньше или это его первый раз, ровно как у Индро это был первый раз с мужчиной. Мысль в голове не задержалась. В то мгновение, когда Ян подался головой вперед, Индро полностью утратил способность думать связно. С первой же попытки Ян взял в рот почти наполовину, − глаза его заморгали быстро-быстро, − но уже скоро с жадностью продвинулся еще дальше, руками придерживаясь за крепкие бедра. Наконец, отказавшись осознавать происходящее, голова Индро запрокинулась, когда он вновь застонал, теперь уже громче, не заботясь и позабыв о тех, кто мог услышать их в этой продуваемой всеми ветрами крепости. Невозможно терпеть горячий и требовательный рот юного пана вокруг члена, не выражая своего возбуждения и вслух тоже.

Всё более и более в себе уверенный, теперь Ян мог вобрать почти всю внушительную длину. Порой Индро чувствовал, как зубы проходятся по самым нежным участкам кожи, но в такие моменты это лишь добавляло удовольствия к восхитительному трению, которое дарил ему панский рот и кружащий язык. Он отстраненно заметил, что теперь Ян держится за него только одной рукой, − вторая скрылась между ног Птачека. Брошенный туда взгляд подсказал, что пан ублажает самого себя, но тут глаза их встретились, и Индро внезапно понял, что отвести их уже не может.

Его вдруг болезненно осенило, что _ему отсасывает не кто иной как сам пан Ян Птачек_. Господин столь знатный, что еще пару недель назад он бы не посмел поднять на него взгляда, не говоря уже о том чтобы обратиться напрямую, − этот господин стоял теперь коленопреклоненный в бадье с постепенно остывающей водой, а губы его растягивались вокруг пульсирующего члена. Индро дышал коротко, крошечные порции воздуха кололись в легких, как будто он только что на полной скорости промчался от самого Талмберга. То, какими полными и насупленными казались теперь губы Птачека, то, как ощущались они на стволе и кончике каждый раз, когда он подавался головой назад, было попросту невыносимо. Словно с каждым заходом пан становился всё умелее, обвивая его языком и набирая скорость ритмичными движениями, в точности сознавая, до чего именно доводит Индро. Выдохи Яна тоже стали быстрее, когда он взялся за свои, более скромные размеры, видневшиеся над неподвижной мыльной поверхностью воды. Время от времени у него вырывался негромкий стон, едва приглушенный основательными размерами, заполнившими рот. От этого по члену и животу Индро прокатывались чудесные вибрации, но ничто не могло отвратить его взгляд от панского лица: его благородные,  четко очерченные линии, которые обычно складывались в ехидное или самодовольное выражение, казались теперь попросту восторженными. Настолько, что Индро почувствовал бы себя не в своей тарелке, не будь это зрелищем столь зачаровывающим. Веки у Яна отяжелели, глаза стали туманными, почти мечтательными, тогда как щеки и переносица приобрели нежный оттенок розового. Но несмотря на всё это вкупе с влажным воздухом, аккуратная и ухоженная прическа пана по-прежнему оставалась раздражающе безукоризненной.

Даже не приняв осознанного решения сотворить что-либо подобное, Индро разжал свою крепкую, как тиски, хватку на бедрах и впился в волосы Птачека, мягкие локоны нитями протянулись меж пальцев. Уж конечно, мягкими им быть вовсе ни к чему, подумал Индро, а может, именно в том и состояло назначение всех этих сладко пахнущих мыл и масел. На краткий миг глаза юного пана широко распахнулись, но вскоре вновь вернулись в свое блаженное, полуприкрытое состояние. Он едва ли не замурчал, когда Индро провел ладонями по его волосам, наконец-то руша эту его со всех сторон идеальную прическу. Ян приумножил свой пыл, с каждым толчком вперед вбирая член до самого основания, пока не ощутил, как головка касается стенки его горла. Его движения на собственном члене стали столь же лихорадочными, отчего между ног его теперь слышны были всплески, а стоны сделались еще более непристойными и пускали изумительные волны удовольствия по всей длине, от основания до головки.

Напрочь утратив всякую сдержанность, едва напряжение внизу живота достигло своих пределов, Индро сжал мозолистые пальцы, набрав полные горсти светлых панских волос. Затем, уже не контролируя себя, он толкнулся вперед, вбиваясь в панский рот и горло, запрокинув голову и задыхаясь каждой каплей оставшегося в нем воздуха в предчувствии развязки, покуда, наконец, не получил ее, − грудь тяжело поднимается и опадет, все мышцы напружинены и охвачены дрожью.

В эти мгновения экстаза он совершенно забыл о пане, о его сдавленном оргазме и придушенном вскрике, когда горячее и густое семя обволокло его горло изнутри. Индро слепо удерживал Яна на месте, пока тот давился, пальцами безуспешно царапая торс более сильного Индро, − до тех самых пор, когда взгляд Индро, наконец, прояснился и он выпустил его, а мышцы расслабились в изнеможении.

Индро почти грациозно сел, вода выплеснулась из бадьи на ковер из шкур, которыми украшен был пол вокруг. Ему стоило бы побеспокоиться, оцепенело подумал он, побеспокоиться о том, что за произошедшее он поплатится местом в свите пана Радцига или − в худшем случае − собственной головой, но сейчас он попросту не мог. Никогда еще не доводилось ему испытывать ничего подобного, и каждая его частичка хотела просмаковать момент. Тело его еще звенело неистовой, пылающей энергией, хотя руки и ноги его были теперь никчемные, как у куклы. И всё же ему потребовалось несколько долгих мгновений, чтобы отважиться украдкой взглянуть на пана Птачека, страшась оттого, что мог он увидеть. К своему превеликому удивлению, Индро обнаружил, что пан глядел на него в ответ, а губы его, припухшие и покрасневшие, и взъерошенные волосы являлись подтверждением их недозволенного поступка. Всё с той же тонкой самодовольной усмешкой, что и всегда, он пригвоздил Индро к месту своим пронизывающим взглядом.

− А как тебе _такая_ услуга за услугу, кузнечий сын?


End file.
